koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Opoona
This article is about a character. For the game of the same name, see Opoona (game). Opoona (オプーナ, Opūna) is the titular protagonist of Opoona. He is one of the playable characters in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Games Opoona Opoona comes from a family who are members of the Cosmo Guard, guardians of the galaxy and wielders of a mystical power called the Holy Force. His parents fight arcane evils called Dark Rogue. One day, his parents bring Opoona and his younger siblings for a space trip to the planet Landroll. Their spaceship is hit by a dark energy, and his parents load Opoona and his siblings into escape pods. The escape pods are launched and experience turbulence, causing Opoona to be separated from his siblings. He crash lands on Landroll. His foreign surroundings have vanquished their planet's source of Dark Rogue in the past, but its influence turned half the world into a dead wasteland and Dark Rogue still roam the planet. Landroll copes by segregating its society into domes; citizens within these domes are further divided by a person's licensed occupation and work experience. With hopes of reuniting with his scattered family and returning to his home planet Tizia, Opoona enrolls into the Starhouse academy to find a job. He is too young to meet the age requirement for Cosmo Guard so he enlists to the local alternative, the Landroll Rangers. Through this occupation, Opoona heeds various requests and gains many licenses to move around Landroll. He also fights the Dark Rogue and befriends many of the planet's residents. Despite having no previous battle training or work experience, Opoona graduates and excels as a novice ranger. Warriors All-Stars Despite being unaffiliated with Tamaki, Shiki or Setsuna from the beginning, Opoona will side with Tamaki alongside Atelier series' Sophie Neuenmuller and Plachta if players choose him as their starting character. He also doesn't have many lines or interactions with other characters, due to being a pre-release bonus, but functions just fine when playing as him or using him as a support character. Character Information Development Furusawa stated that Opoona wasn't initially considered to become a playable character in Warriors All-Stars, but he came up while the developers were cycling through potential Koei IPs to feature. Opoona was going to potentially be a mascot character who'd cameo in the game, like Tenko and the Winning Post horses. The team wanted to sneak him in somehow so they included his silhouette in the game's first teaser movie. Kou Shibusawa's comment at 2016 PlayStation Press Conference in Japan ("I want to use the Energy Bon-Bon.") and excited fan reaction sealed the team's decision to make Opoona playable. His early unlock is their way of thanking everyone who encouraged them to go through with the development. Kobayashi is honored to be the first voice for Opoona, but he had trouble with many of his character's lines due to their length and complexity. He hopes players will enjoy using a character who is filled with the developers' love. Personality Quotes *"It's up to me to protect the universe!" *"Look what I can do!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Gameplay : , , , , , : Opoona swings his bon-bon left, right, forward, then forward right, forward left, then leaps up and has his bon-bon fly around him. : : Opoona hops onto his spacehsip and rides forward while spinning two orbs. He can be directed during the riding portion with the control stick. : , : Opoona charges his bon-bon with yellow energy and swings it upwards. : , , : Opoona charges his bon-bon with green energy and sends it flying forward. It then explodes with green electrical energy. : , , , : Opoona enlarges his bon-bon and bounces it on the ground several times. : , , , , : Opoona throws his bon-bon forward hard while creating a black hole. : , , , , , : Opoona juggles his bon-bon side to side rapidly and then leaps forward with a spiraling dive. :Dashing + : Opoona tumbles forward. :Dashing + : Opoona tumbles forward. :Jump + : Opoona spins down to the ground and slams his bon-bon onto the ground forcefully. :Jump + : Opoona throws his bon-bon down forward. : : Opoona grips his bon-bon in both hands and charges it with energy. It then flies up into the air, and Opoona enlarges it and tosses it down onto the ground like a meteor. ;Hero Skill :Paralyze Shell: gives lightning attribute. ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill : Fighting Style Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters